


The Shop

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, F/M, Fluff, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Don’t open your big mouth unless you want to face the consequences which in this case is your bff dragging you to a sex shop.





	1. My Pleasures

Okay, so maybe you shouldn’t have blown up on your friend over something so small, and maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned that you may or may not have been laid in a while. It’s not your fault it came up like word vomit, but that’s what led you to the front glass doors of a sex shop. Even with all your protests, your friend is set on finding you a little buddy to relieve your stress from school.

You reluctantly follow her in, the door chiming behind you. At a quick glance, the store could be mistaken as a hip fake jewelry store. There is a chandelier hanging in the middle of the large room and spotlights on the beautiful displays. It looks very upscale for a shop, let alone a  _sex_  shop.

A hand wraps around your wrist and tugs you further inside and right up to the register. Your cheeks burn when a guy comes from the back. Not only because he’s a guy, but because he’s an  _attractive_ guy.

“Hi, welcome to My Pleasures. How may I help you?” He smiles at the two of you, and you really want to shrivel up and disappear. Why couldn’t you have met him somewhere less provocative?

“Yes, my friend here needs a good lay, so what’s the best toy you’ve got?” Your friend immediately speaks up.

He chuckles at her enthusiasm and glances at you for a moment before walking around the counter, “Follow me.”

There’s a wall lined with sex toys that he stops at, and you really just want to turn around and leave.  _Don’t put this poor guy through this._

“This is the most expensive vibrator we have stocked, but that doesn’t really mean it’s the best,” He points to small pink sword looking thing, “This one has the most good reviews so far, and this one is the newest one we just got in today. I’ll leave you ladies to make your decisions,” He smiles, “If you have any questions, I’ll be at the register or just yell my name. I’m the only one working.”

“And what’s your name?” Your friend looks at him expectantly.

“Luhan.” He laughs before heading back. You can’t help but adore the way his eyes crinkle up when he smiles so big.

“Oh, my god. He’s cute.” You say under your breath to your friend.

“We can go up there and ask for his toy if you’d like.” She grins deviously, pretending to take a step towards the register.

“Stop it. I’m already embarrassed about being in here. I don’t need you playing my wingman.”

“Fine…  _But nothing beats the real thing._ ” She answers in a sing-song voice.

“Just pick one, so we can leave.”

“You should be the one choosing. It’s not my dusty vagina that’s gonna be using it.”

You sigh deeply while rolling your eyes.  _She always had a way with words._  This is very weird. How were you supposed to know which one? Your gaze flicked between the many toys before settling on the discreet pink one with the good reviews. You take it from the shelf and shove it into your friend's chest.

“You’re paying for it.” You deadpan as you begin trudging to the cash register.

“As long as you stop being a ticking time bomb.” You hear her complain to herself.

Luhan quickly checks out the item whilst making small talk with your friend. You avoid making eye contact at all costs. But when he hands you the bag, you crack. You’re too polite not to look him in the eye and thank him.

“Thank you.” You bow slightly, knowing your face is probably red.

“My  _pleasure_ ,” Luhan says in a suggestive tone with a smirk laced across his pretty lips. Your eyes avert to the ground behind him. That’s when you notice the backpack leaned against a cabinet has a notepad sticking out with your university’s decal on it and you assume it’s his since he’s the only employee there. You pray to god you never run into him on campus; you could never face him after this.

Once the two of you are out of the store, your friend tugs on your arm excitedly.

“He was  _so_  checking you out!” She squeals.

“No, he wasn’t. He was probably judging me.”

“Oh, whatever! He’s probably jealous of where the toy will be.”

“Yah! You’re so perverted!” You shout at her, trying not to laugh.

But truth is Luhan might be what you think about tonight while using that little toy…


	2. A Burden

Thinking there would be more of a fight for parking spots, you arrive at campus early. Since you have fifteen minutes to waste, you take your time walking to your class while looking at your phone. Usually, you’re a pro at dodging people; it’s multitasking, right? Put it on the job apps.

But when you see a tweet about some celebrity fight, you’re too busy to notice the person carrying boxes and collide right into them. The top box falls and scatters test packets across the sidewalk. You immediately start apologizing and picking up as many tests as you can before you even catch a glance of the other person. Handing them over, you lock eyes with a familiar brown pair. Your jaw slightly hangs open as you stare at them.

“I know you from somewhere,” Luhan furrows his eyebrows as he examines your face, “Oh, you were at the shop the other day with your funny friend. You bought that-”

Your hand flies over his mouth before he can finish his sentence. Eyes wide, you’re surprised by what he was about to say and what you just did. You quickly remove your hand with a blush burning your cheeks.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to say it out loud.” You look to the ground for comfort.

What you don’t expect is for him to chuckle. “No, I should be the one sorry. I forget other people aren’t as open about those kinds of things as me.”

“Yeah, um, anyways. Sorry for running into you. I have to go.” You end the conversation before you can say or do anything else embarrassing.

-

Rain falls in a steady drizzle as you fish through your backpack praying you left your emergency umbrella in there. Once you successfully find and open it, you begin your trek back to your car. It’s strange to be raining when the weather was so nice earlier. You hadn’t bothered to check the weather report that morning.

The wind starts to pick up from the speeding cars passing by. Campus police clearly aren’t out to stop these morons. One particularly fast car forces your umbrella to turn inside out. You try to jerk it back into place but it’s a lost cause, and you toss it in the closest trashcan.

Nearing the crosswalk to the parking lot, you glance both ways before stepping out. As you make it to the median, a car doesn’t yield, splashing water from a pothole all over you.

“Asshole!” You yell knowing they won’t hear it.

You attempt to take another step, but another car drives by only slowly and stops in front of you. The driver’s window rolls down revealing the handsome guy from that morning.

“Hey, do you want a ride?” Luhan asks as he inspects your drenched clothes.

“No, I’m fine. It’s not much further for me to walk.” You assure him with a fake smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Thank you though.” A crack of thunder jolts you out of your facade. “No, never mind.” You scamper into his little silver car.

He’s laughing when you sink into the passenger seat. He has the heat on, and it feels good on your shivering body.

“So where to?” Luhan peers over at you.

“Um, just to the parking lot over there.” You gesture out your window, and he begins to roll. “My car is at the back of the lot.”

He hums in response. There’s quiet music playing on his radio; you realize it’s one of your favorite songs from a few years ago, and a bashful smile spreads across your lips. This guy is just giving you more reasons to find him attractive.

-

“Hey, Y/N.” Your friend wanders into your room grinning at her phone. You hum in response, not taking your eyes off your computer screen.

“Do you remember that cute guy Minseok from our astronomy class last semester?” She asks as she plops next to you on your bed.

“Yeah, why?”

“He invited me to this little hang out at his apartment, and well, I don’t want to go alone.” She’s already sheepishly peering at you.

You sigh deeply and shift your gaze to her, “Only because I know you had been drooling over him from across the room.”

She immediately perks up and squashes you in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Once you successfully push her off, she has a devious glint in her eyes. “His friends will be there too. Maybe you can find someone to replace your little toy.”

“Get out of here before I change my mind.” You glare at her as she giddily runs out of your room.

-

The worst thing about being the designated driver is being announced that you’re the designated driver. As soon as you and your friend were offered a drink, she had practically yelled it. Now Minseok and his friends are referring to you as “Mom.” It was cute at first, poking a little fun, but at this point, you’re convinced they just don’t remember your name.

Your friend is sat in your lap at the dining table playing a card game with a few of the guys and other girls. A guy named Jongdae sitting next to you is trying to include you in the conversation amongst the players, but it’s hard when your friend is blocking your view of who’s talking.

“You should meet Dad,” Jongdae says to you, starting a conversation with just you.

“Excuse me?” You look at him in confusion.

“He’s the other designated driver. I think he’s out on an alcohol run with Chanyeol, but he’s Minseok’s roommate. You two would probably like each other.” He smiles.

Just as you’re fixing to ask about ‘Dad,’ a round of cheers fly through the dining room. You hear Chanyeol’s name, several hello’s, and high fives. Your stomach tightens because you know what that means.

“Hey, Dad! Come meet Mom!” Jongdae yells, and someone enters from the hallway blocked out of your vision.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” A scarily familiar voice asks with a laugh.

Your friend suddenly stands up, revealing the owner of the voice. Luhan looks just as dumbfounded as you feel.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s that guy from the store.” Your friend shakes your shoulder.

“You two met at My Pleasures?” Jongdae rhetorically asks, and rest of the guys crack up.

You feel your face getting hot and your stomach churn. Luckily, Luhan notices your uneasiness and steps in.

“Jongdae, don’t make me tell them about what you made me buy for you.”

“Ah, Lu! You said you wouldn’t say anything!” Jongdae whined, his eyebrows knitting together.

With a grin, Luhan looks back to you, gesturing toward the kitchen, “Y/N, come help me with the beers.”

As you follow him, the table erupts with whoops behind you. An embarrassed flush falls down your face. Luhan opens the fridge and starts stacking bottles inside. You help him get two shelves full of alcohol in silence. It leaves you itching to start a conversation because you feel the awkwardness taking over your body. But before you can open your mouth, Luhan turns to you with a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry they’re like that.” He says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s okay. I’m used to embarrassment by now.” You shrug jokingly.

He shyly chuckles and looks down at his feet, “Um, do you want to go get food or something? They won’t notice we’re gone, and I’m starving.”

You glance at your friend, who’s now cozying up to Minseok. She’ll be fine.

“Sure.”

-

A tray with a large fry dumped across it is sat in the middle of the table. Luhan is laughing at one of your embarrassing stories from middle school, and your heart swells at how cute he is. He doesn’t seem like the type of person to work at a sex store. He’s just too innocent and adorable.

“So, how did you end up working at My Pleasures?” You ask, popping a fry into your mouth.

“Well, um, we were parked in front of the store to eat at the pizza place next door, and when we left my idiot friend thought he had the car in reverse. But instead of backing up, we went right through the front window of My Pleasures. The owner made a deal with us that we work for her until we pay off the damage, but I ended up actually liking the job and just kept working there.” Luhan answers with a sheepish smile.

“Who was the friend?”

“His name is Sehun.”

You snort; you know the guy through your history class.

“You know who I’m talking about?” Luhan chuckles, gazing at how you try to hide your smile.

“Yeah, I can see him doing something like that.” You nod as you calm down.

“You ready to go back? I’m surprised no one called us.” He checks his phone with a glance.

-

Your friend is passed out in Minseok’s room; the rest of the group is being taken home by Luhan. The TV is on as you curl up on the couch going back and forth between watching it and playing on your phone. It’s calming to be by yourself but also weird because you’re in an unfamiliar place. But once you see Luhan come through the front door, you feel relieved.

“You’re still here?” He asks, placing his keys on the coffee table in front of you.

“Yeah, she’s asleep on Minseok’s bed and has a death grip on him so I figured I’d let her rest for a bit.” You answer quietly.

“Ah, I see.” Luhan sits on the other side of the couch.

“You don’t have to stay in here with me. You can go to bed if you’re tired.”

“I don’t mind staying up with you… Do you want a blanket? You look like you’re freezing.” He smiles as he notices how you’re sitting.

“No, I’m fine.” You don’t want to be a burden any more than you already are, but Luhan gets up anyways, “Really, you don’t-”

He disappears towards the bedrooms and comes back with a fluffy blue blanket to drape over your legs. It smells musky like him; you don’t mind it at all.

“Do you have selective hearing or…” You joke as you cuddle up under the blanket.

“Sorry, what was that?” He looks over, failing to suppress his grin.

“You’re such a dork.” You laugh, admiring the way his eyes crinkle up.

Your laughter dies down, and you fall into a comfortable silence. When you peer over at him, he’s on his phone. You feel awkward again like you’re an inconvenience.

“You should see what Jongdae said about you,” Luhan speaks up and shuffles across the couch until he’s pressed up next to you. You take his phone to read the text.

“‘Y/N is really hot. Is she single?’ Oh, my god.” You slap a hand over your mouth to keep from giggling too loud.

“So… Are you single?” Luhan asks softly, his face seemingly closer than just now when he was reading over your shoulder.

Your eyes can’t help but glance down at his lips. “Yeah.” You answer or maybe you just think you did because his mouth finds yours in an instant, the taste of him making you forget, his phone dropping on your lap. One of his hands rests on your thigh, and yours cups his cheek. There’s a growing tingly feeling in your chest.

Suddenly, he guides your legs over his to move even closer, the blanket being pushed off the couch. He wiggles an arm around your waist as his other hand caresses up your thigh. You swipe your tongue across his bottom lip, daring to deepen the kiss. You feel the heat building in your core while your fingers tangle in his hair.

As much as your body is wanting it, you can’t let it go past this intense make-out session. You’re reluctant to break the kiss. The two of you catch your breath but don’t move away from each other.

He swallows hard before whispering, “I think your friend’s awake.”

That’s when you tune back into reality and hear hers and Minseok’s muffled voices.

“I should probably go then.” You say, slowly taking your legs off him and standing up.

“Dude, what the hell? We agreed no fucking on the couch.” Minseok startles the two of you. He and your friend are standing at the end of the hall.

Luhan wraps himself up in his blanket like a little kid and pouts, “Why do you think I’m so greasy?”

Your friend giggles and stumbles over to you.

“Are you sure you can walk or are you still sleepy?” You steady her.

“I can walk. I’m just groggy.” She replies and starts to head to the front door.

“Thank you for having us over, and I’m sorry we stayed so long.” You apologize to Minseok and Luhan.

“It was no problem.” Minseok smiles and looks between you and Luhan suspiciously before walking back to his room.

“Um, anyways…” Luhan awkwardly mutters and then focuses on you, “Text me when you get to your apartment so I know you’re okay.”

“I will.” You agree, watching the way he bites his lip.

Looks like your little toy is going to be used tonight…


End file.
